Just an Illusion
Just An Illusion is a HTFF episode Plot In a white void dream, The Treeless Brothers are seen loving and kissing The Treeless Sisters. However, The Treeless Sisters mysteriously disappear from their eyes and The Treeless Brothers appear to apparently loving and kissing nothing. The brothers are confused at what happened. Eventually, they hear a car engine behind them. They look back, then they all scream briefly before being run over to death by a military-looking car (driven by Fliqpy, with an evil smile). The Treeless Brothers wake up in the bedroom of their house from their nightmare and their deaths appear to be a dream. The Treeless Brothers then hear the alarm clock ringing next to them. Quake Tree turns off the alarm clock. All the brothers then get up from the bed and walk away from the bedroom. The three brothers walk to their living room and look at their wardrobe's mirror. They then see that The Treeless Sisters are in the mirror instead of themselves. They begin kissing the mirror because they thought The Treeless Sisters are there. But eventually, The Treeless Sisters disappear from mirror, resulting in The Treeless Brothers actually kissing their mirrored selves. They then release their lips from the mirror and get confused at what is going on on the mirror. But they then ignore it and go out of their house. The next scene shows The Treeless Brothers going out of their house and walking normally on the street. Suddenly, Quake Tree spots Water Flower. So, he runs towards her, then hugs and kisses her from her back. But she is an illusion, and Quake Tree appears to actually kiss Lumpy instead of Water Flower. Lumpy then slaps Quake Tree's face. This causes Quake Tree to be angry and attempt to attack him, but Riro Fox and Rabeav calm him down. But then, Riro Fox and Rabeav turn their heads and they spot Mira Fox and Beava walking togheter. They run to the girls, then hug and kiss them, but they turn out to be illusions as well. Riro Fox and Rabeav actually end up kissing Bushy and Bucky, not their girls. They apologize for that. The three brothers gather, and are confused again at what is happening. Later that night, The Treeless Brothers are seen still walking on the streets. That was until they see The Treeless Sisters standing on the streets in front of them. The Treeless Brothers' eyeballs pop out in heart shapes at the sight. The Treeless Sisters (as the illusions) encourage The Treeless Brothers to follow them to a place as The Treeless Sisters run away. The Treeless Brothers follow them, running as well. The Treeless Brothers keep running and following The Treeless Sisters (illusions) until they reach the train rail. When they reach the rail, The Treeless Sisters suddenly disappear from The Treeless Brothers' eyes. The Treeless Brothers stop running, and get confused again. However, this time, they somehow start to believe that The Treeless Sisters were just their female illusions. Suddenly, they hear a train engine sound and they see the crossing barriers going down. They look back. They see a train that is going fast towards them. They begin to get shocked as they try to get away from the train by climbing over the barrier but the train is way too fast for them to get away, so they can only scream briefly before being run over quickly by the train, splattering a lot of blood and body parts. The scene then zooms in to the train cockpit with some of the blood and body parts splattered on the train windows. The train driver is revealed to be Cro-Marmot. The last scene shows The Treeless Sisters, again as the illusions, being shocked at The Treeless Brothers' body parts. Then, as the iris closes in on The Treeless Sisters, begin screaming before crumbling away to dust. Deaths *The Treeless Brothers are run over by Fliqpy in a military-looking car (dream, not real death). *The Treeless Brothers are run over by the train. *The Treeless Sisters crumble to dust. Trivia *Since this episode, The Treeless Sisters have become illusions and are no longer real characters. They will only appear in future episodes as illusions. It is unlikely that they will ever return as real characters again. *The Treeless Brothers died in the reality the same way as they died in the dream, though they got run over by a train in reality rather than the car in the dream. Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Fan Episodes